


Sin Errores

by palabrasyestrellas



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Traducción a español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palabrasyestrellas/pseuds/palabrasyestrellas
Summary: La primera vez que Richie Tozier cae en cuenta de que está enamorado, es un junior en preparatoria, y ha dormido con exactamente cero personas, pero todos creen que al menos se ha acostado con la lider de las porristas y el quarterback. Lo que es falso. La porrista en una ardiente lesbiana y el quarterback está en una buena relación amorosa.





	Sin Errores

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo de Unsavi, yo sólo lo he traducido a Español (México)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnavi/pseuds/usnavi

La primera vez que se da cuenta de que está enamorado, accidentalmente le lanza una cubeta de agua a su mejor amigo, quien prontamente le pateará el culo. La primera vez que Richie se da cuenta de que está enamorado, Eddie Kaspbrak no está sonriendo, y está usando uno de esos pantalones cortos color rojo que enseñan sus piernas, su camiseta pegada a su torso gracias a la cubeta de agua (le puso un poco de Kool-Aid al agua. No le dirá eso a Eddie, a menos que Richie quisiera que el chico lo limpie con acido y una toalla de papel) que Richie le lanzó encima.

 

Y Eddie es hermoso, empapado en agua con Kool-Aid, y es como si toda la puta sangre se le fuera a la cabeza; como si se estuviera ahogando, pero es la cosa más jodidamente dulce de todas, como ir de las manos en el parque de juegos, como los ojos grandes de un niño en la oscuridad, como una mejilla suave en una palma áspera, como una puta canción de amor sugerida en el radio, como romper una botella de cerveza para ver el reflejo marrón de la maldita luz del sol, como si estuviera descubriendo algo, como un nuevo puto elemento o algo-

 

-¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo?- Eddie silva, mientras se limpia el agua de la cara, y juzgando por el nivel de su mueca, Richie piensa que Eddie sabe que le puso Kool-Aid.

 

-Si digo que no, ¿me perdonarás?

 

-¿Quieres que te patee las bolas?- Eddie bufea, abrazándose a sí mismo. Verás, la persona a la que Richie le quería lanzar el agua era Bill, pero aparentemente, Bill estaba con Eddie en su camino a la casa de Richie, y tenía que ir por papas fritas para la noche de películas con los demás chicos. Richie se quita la sudadera, quedandose en una camisa delgada, pero Eddie la rechaza, caminando hacia la casa de Richie, murmurando algo sobre baños para sí mismo.

 

Richie traga saliva secamente mientras Eddie comienza a quitarse la ropa mojada, dejándola doblada en una pila ordenada en la cama de Richie, porque es un idiota de esa manera, y se voltea y ve a Richie mirándolo, entrecierra los ojos,

-Tráeme un cambio de ropa, entonces. Limpia, o te cortaré el pene y lo colgaré en la casa de la calle Neibolt como adorno de navidad.

 

Su mente está tocando el tema musical de Thomas el Tren sobre un tono gangster duro mientras Eddie se marcha como si fuera el dueño del lugar, en su ropa interior, que hace que Richie quiera lanzarse del edificio más alto mientras dando vueltas de carro hacia su muerte oportuna, y a todo propósito , Eddie Kaspbrak si es el dueño de su casa. Está en el puto testamento de Richie, asi que está eso. Sin embargo, debería de cambiar "mis títulos honorarios" a "mi corazón. Y unas cuantas G's".

 

Richie, obviamente, separa algo de ropa para Eddie. Porque él es un buen amigo, y ahora que ha considerado la idea de que está enamorado de Eddie, también ha considerado la idea de Eddie en su ropa. Y Richie... es alto. Tiene los hombros algo anchos, y ni siquiera es un halago. Si no fuera por el hecho de que le encanta ser el DJ de la escuela, probablemente jugaría basketbol.

 

Y ahora que Richie ha considerado la idea, quiere ver a Eddie en su chaqueta del equipo, si es que tuviera una. Dios, hay demasiado potencial aqui.

 

Nunca ha estado tan feliz de llamar a Eds "pequeño" aún en su mente. Si Eddie supiera que lo hacía, probablemente lo lanzaría por un acantilado sin mucho esfuerzo, y Beverly le ayudaría, esa perra.

 

Cuando Bill llega, claro que le dice.

 

-Estoy enamorado de Eddie, ¿acaso no es jodidamente asombroso?-dice emocionadamente, y Bill pone los ojos como platos, sus manos apretando las bolsas de botana—trajo Doritos, y ¿acaso son Popchips?— y le levanta una ceja a Richie como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No, no se ha vuelto loco, el puto se enamoró de Eddie Kaspbrak, y ahora que se obsesionó con la idea (le llama a eso los tres minutos que soñó sobre proponérsele a Eddie), ya no sabe cómo lidiar con tantas malditas emociones.

 

Eddie entra, secándose el cabello con una toalla como si estuviera en un maldito comercial, y Bill lo voltea a ver, y luego a Richie, luego a Eddie de nuevo, y una sonrisa se forma sobre su boca, esos labios ofensivos separándose para delatar a Richie.

 

Pero afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, Richie tiene fuertes reflejos de "alto al chismoso" provados por el hecho de que ya tiene a Bill ahorcado, una mano sobre su boca. Bill grita, y Eddie se les queda viendo con una expresión en su rostro que dice "estoy muy alarmado por esto, Richie" asi que para no preocuparlo, Richie dice,

 

-¡Trajo papas!

 

Eddie está usando la playera de Ramones y los pants que Richien le dió, que hacen que el puso cardíaco de Richie aumente como el de un droga adicto en cámara rápida, no que el sabe cómo se siente eso, 

 

-Te ves lindo,- alcanza a decir sin querer, Bill finalmente arranca la mano de Richie de su boca, tosiendo.

 

El chico de estatura más pequeña sonríe, inseguro.

-¿Okay? Gracias, Richie.

 

Bill se acerca a Richie-, vas enserio, ¿eh?- susurra cuando Eddie caminó hacia la sala de estar con Beverly, Ben y Stan, con la bolsa de botana en los brazos, hablando animadamente con Beverly, su cabello aún humedo y rizándose debajo de sus orejas. Dios, qué no daría por una foto de Eddie ahora mismo, pequeño y en la ropa de Richie tan jodidamente cómodo, sus pies descalzos en el hogar de Richie, sus ojos marrones brillando de satsifacción en el hojar de Richie.

 

-No puedo manejar esto.- La voz de Richie se quiebra en el "manejar" y Bill pone una mano en su hombro, abrazándolo y despeinandole el cabello, por que es el único suficientemente alto para hacerle eso a Richie en su maldito grupo.

 

Mike entra, quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola sobre su brazo mientras pregunta-¿Qué es lo que no puedes manejar?

 

-Se d-d-dió cuenta de que est-está enamorado d-d-e Eddie.- dice Bill, sonriendo como un padre orgulloso. Y talves Bill si está orgilloso.

 

Mike hace una expresión de "ah", como si veía esta mierda venir. -Bueno, no se supone que has estado haciendo eso por los últimos, no sé,-se encoje de hombros-¿diéz años de tu vida?

 

Richie conoció a Eddie cuando tenían siete años.

 

Eddie tampoco sonreía entinces. Y le pateó el culo a Richie por que Richie creyó que sería bueno espantar al niño nuevo.

 

Eddie jadea, mientras mira fijamente a Richie, ira en sus ojos, pestañas largas enmarcando los ojo del niño que lo pateo en las putas bolas; tiene sieta años, y Eddie Kaspbrak tiene lindos ojos cafés. Aún no debería de ser pateado en las bolas, porque aún no tiene malditas bolas.

 

-¿Estás orgulloso de tí mismo?

 

-Si te digo que si, ¿me llevarás al hospital?

 

No es la primera vez que Eddie le sonríe, pero es una cosa muy cercana.

 

Cuando Bill lo empuja a la sala, Eddie le hace espacio en su sofá, estirado sus piernas sobre el regazo de Richie mientras ven Jurassic Park (la primera. Todas las demás son abominaciones) él tararea, viendo la película con atención. Richie observa cada curva en la cara de Eddie, la onda de sus pestañas, el suave tono rosa de sus mejillas.

 

Es tan jodidamente lindo.

 

-Mierda,- Richie murmura mientras el Dr. Alan Grant ve el brontosaurio por la primera vez, ojos grandes llenos de asombro-, mierda.

 

-¿Chee?- Eds sólo usa ese apodo cuando está siendo especialmente tierno, verga -¿estás bien?- le da una pequeña sonrisa insegura a Richie, y Richie no puede evitar sonreír de regreso.

 

-Mierda si, estoy bien.- Dice con confianza mientas pone su mano tímidamente en la pierna de Eddie, trazando círculos suavemente.

 

Acaso no es romántico, mientras el Dr. Alan Grant se para del jeep, ojos alargándose y exclama lo que ve, que Richie se acerca y acurruca en el cuello d Eddie, el otro chico riéndose por lo bajo.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

 

"¡Es un dinosaurio!"

 

-Te amo,- Richie tararea, y Eddie parpadea y sonrie, más seguro ahora, más como el Eddie que conoce.

 

-Hm,- dice, y es como si todo estuviera bien ahora, como si Richie pudiera manejar esta mierda-, lo sé

 

"Lo hiciste. Loco hijo de puta, lo hiciste"


End file.
